


Taken

by caninescastle



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caninescastle/pseuds/caninescastle
Summary: Something I wrote quick, just to kick-off good ol' writin' November!Jack Pent is using "male-aligned" pronouns in this until Connor clears up the ambiguity with pronouns.Pent is canonically not familiar with Khonjin.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote quick, just to kick-off good ol' writin' November!  
> Jack Pent is using "male-aligned" pronouns in this until Connor clears up the ambiguity with pronouns.  
> Pent is canonically not familiar with Khonjin.

Pent's hands struggled against the assumed ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists. His hands were bound and fabric covered his eyes. He sighed and struggled until the sound of footsteps grew closer. Pent sat upright in the chair he was oh-so-lovingly placed in during unconsciousness.

Nimble fingers brought his blindfold up. Pent groaned and rolled his eyes as the identity of the mystery man was revealed. It was a man with red-toned hair who looked oddly similar in structure to himself. Except, he was incredibly short. Pent didn't think to ridicule him. Not even once. He seemed to compensate for his height with brute force. 

Pent's captor chuckled. "How cunning." Pent thought sarcastically as a gloved hand reached out to hold his chin with a thumb and index finger. "Ohohoh fuck! I'm getting extra cash tonight! Not like it matters, but hey, I needed something to do. My friend will be more than excited to see ya'," The satin threading of the glove brushed against Pent's cheek. "Not one fucking scratch! Haha, that'll show 'em. I work just fine on my own." 

His captor ran a hand through his own hair and took a step back. "Never underestimate the mafia boss' son. Isn't that right?" Pent stared solemnly without a word. "I said, isn't that right?!" His cheery nature seemed very off-putting. Pent nodded slowly. The captor grabbed his chin again and made him nod with more vigor. 

"Now, let's get you to Smack!"


End file.
